


riddle me this

by pvwork



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Boys in Minivans, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvwork/pseuds/pvwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is the newest member of the boyband. Nagisa is unimpressed with his personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	riddle me this

rei is the beat boxer and it's not like nagisa really liked mouths or rhythm or calculations before but the way that rei is always so cold in the changing rooms, in the trailers, backstage, and on the tour bus (more like minivan actually) and the way he is just so hot on stage is something incredibly attractive that nagisa didn't even know he liked before he met the other boy.

who's like that anyway? cold with the familiars and burning so bright, so passionate, soul-bared and star-bright among a sea of strangers. that's rei. and he's kind of dumb, but nagisa is kind of in love with him anyway. tragic.

he joins the band last, and his voice is so deep, his face so thoughtful, that when nagisa saw him he wanted to break him. an affected frost clings to his eyelashes, makes his lips blue, and it's not at all the deep chill that runs through haruka, all the way to his heart, but a silly and ineffective defense mechanism in the face of nagisa flirty charm and honey-warm personality.

nagisa is the band member that always ends up performing some kind of hip hop routine on variety shows. he's cute, flexible (not just with his body but with his tongue¬), and is a great counter point to iceman haruka and wine-fine makoto. and sometimes, when he finishes a little dance for the crowd and returns to his seat, trying to even out his own breathing and quiet the smoldering in his eyes, he catches rei's intense glances that are always speared in his direction and smiles to himself. canary caught the cat.

\--

'what do you want?' rei asks. he bites his lips in frustration and he glares so fiercely from behind the red frames of his glasses. nagisa laughs and slides into rei's side, letting the momentum of the turning car fling him closer to the other boy.

'won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me.' nagisa trills. he blinks at rei and smiles sweetly.*  


'no. leave me alone.'

'i will hold onto you, i won't let you go. even today, i'm in the story of you.'*  


'stop quoting love songs at me.'

even rei's scowl is adorable and nagisa just shrugs closer and slides a quick peek just to check that haru and makoto are well and truly asleep in the seats in front of them. their driver turns on the turn signal again and nagisa grins, sly and quick, up at rei. it makes nagisa feel warm knowing that his attempts to woo the other boy are not unwelcome because rei shifts and his fingers just barely tangle with nagisa's between their bodies just as the car swivels on newly damp roads.

'it is only for you that i would smash the stars and use them as a sign to guide you.' nagisa says, trying to be as earnest as possible while his throat hurts from swallowing all his laughter and his stomach is full of hissing snakes that just want to get the bubbly, fizzy sense of amusement out of his system.*  


'what a curious thing it'd be if we connected. we'd only be filling in the missing words.' rei retorts and turns his head away. nagisa can't tell in the darkness of the oncoming storm they are driving into if rei is blushing or not, but he can smell of the heat of his skin and the way he shifts to fit nagisa's head more comfortably against his shoulder and he smiles into rei's shoulder in a satisfied way. it's a start.*  


**Author's Note:**

> * in descending order:
> 
> valerie - amy winehouse  
> fiction - b2st  
> papermoon - tommy heavenly6  
> rage on - oldcodex
> 
> Indulging in the guilty pleasure of imagining awkward AU's about boys in bands. Ah, the inspiration of lovely end credits.


End file.
